1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of holders for beverage containers and other objects, and more specifically to holders that serve multiple purposes such as compartmentalizing and advertising and that can be collapsed when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, beverages and food are sold to consumers in containers that are designed to be handheld. These containers come in a multitude of different shapes and sizes, depending on the manufacturer and the type of beverage or food.
There are a number of common situations in which there are issues associated with holding a beverage or food in a hand; most notably when a person is standing or walking, such as in a social setting, party, event, carnival or other situation where many people are gathering and eating and drinking while upright. When a person is standing and using their hands to hold a beverage and/or food, the hand used to hold the beverage or food container is now encumbered and is not free to hold something else or perform other tasks, such as shaking another person's hand in greeting or picking up items such as food or snacks. If a second hand is also encumbered, their hands are not free to perform said previous mentioned tasks unless they put down what is presently encumbering their hand. Often, in social settings, a table or other surface is not readily available or convenient to set a food or drink container onto so that one can perform tasks such as picking up a snack with one hand from a plate being held in the other hand. Alternatively, while walking, it is not practical to put a food or beverage container down while in motion. Furthermore, requiring a user to handle a food or beverage container inhibits personal interaction and cognizance of their surroundings. When a user is required to focus on holding a container and limited to the use of one hand, the user may neglect objects and people around further resulting in injury.
Additionally, at events where many people are gathered and mingling and meeting each other, many people often wear hanging name badges to display their name or other useful information about them. These name badges are often worn around the neck and the neck lanyards and name badges are often adorned with the name of a particular sponsor or company promoting said event. These name badges generally lay flat against a wearer's chest so as to not protrude out appreciably so as to be nuisance.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a multipurpose wearable and collapsible holder that folds up flat when not being used but unfolds to hold a drink container or other object when placed into the top of the holder. Additionally, the holder could serve as a prominent name badge as well as a holder for accessories such as a cell phone. The holder can be worn around the user's neck by way of an attachable lanyard for the purpose of freeing the user's hands to improve social interaction or allow the user to perform tasks.